


I got a whole lotta love for you

by Basttop



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cause cuddles are the best, Cuddles, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Reunions, Tyler's feeling sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basttop/pseuds/Basttop
Summary: Tyler and Josh have some time off after touring and they spend it apart, enjoying it for a while. But they miss each other.





	I got a whole lotta love for you

The weather was nice. It was warm but not too warm, just the right temperature to enjoy the sunshine. But Tyler didn’t go outside. It’s not that he didn’t want to but what would he do outside. Inside is where his tv was, where he could watch Netflix, where he could play his videogames. He could entertain himself in his tiny but cosy home without him having to engage conversation with anyone.

And again, it’s not that he didn’t want to talk to anyone. But you know, it’s hard. His friends were busy, of course. They were working, or on vacation. They didn’t just hang around the house doing nothing.

Tyler was glad he had some time off. Josh and him had spent so much time touring, working hard, playing shows, giving interviews. He was tired. He needed some time to relax.

But after a month of relaxing on his own, sleeping in, scooped up inside his house, he wanted to relax with his friends, go outside, take part in their lives.

But how? Friends from his crew were on a well-deserved vacation. Most of his other friends worked a full time job, had a busy family life. And the person he wanted to call the most lived on the other side of the country. And was busy with his own friends. He didn’t want to bother any of them, Josh the least.

Tyler didn’t blame Josh. They really had been busy, so it was only logical he wanted to catch up with his friends now they weren’t touring. And Josh had a lot of friends he had to catch up with.

Only thing. Tyler was kind of jealous. He hated it, but he missed the guy the second they said goodbye to each other. Tyler was so used to having him around, he was so used to the fact that he could see him and talk to him about anything whenever he needed, he loved that Josh was always so close. And he hated that Josh had other friends he spent time with now. He wanted Josh for himself.

Of course Tyler also knew that it was really selfish, he knew he was only thinking about himself. But there was no other person he would rather talk to, no other person he wanted to hang with. They didn’t even have to do exciting stuff. Just hang out, preferably outside, in his little forest behind his house. He loved it there and he wandered around numerous of times the last month, just soaking in the fresh air, enjoying the pretty green colours the sun and the leaves made together.

He did enjoy life on his own, it was calm, nice and there was no drama. But it made him feel lonely too, which he hated. He hated that he needed social interaction to feel good.

It was logical. People simply were social beings. But at moments like this Tyler hated it. He just didn’t want to bother other people. They probably weren’t interested in Tyler, they had probably more important things than hanging out with him.

Tyler sighed, shoulders slumping, he checked his phone for the umpteenth time. He knew Josh wouldn’t answer his text at this moment as it was 4 am in LA right now. That didn’t mean he didn’t kept checking his device, opening his messaging app to see if he maybe had missed the notification from last night, although he did that several times already too.

He knew he was desperate, why couldn’t he just get over himself and message him again? Or maybe he should message his other friends, maybe they wouldn’t hang out right now, but maybe later this week.

The feeling of being a burden to his friends, his friends only hanging out with him out of pity kept him from reaching out to them.

He got up, turned his phone off and put it far away. If he wanted to check again, at least it would take some time, he hoped it would stop him from thinking about it obsessively. Maybe some distraction would help too, he thought as he took place behind his piano.

He played some undefined melodies, improvising with different chords. He played some songs he heard on the radio, trying to play the melody by ear. He played some of his own songs, slower than usual, calmer. It made him feel calm, it made him forget about his lack of social interaction.

When he looked up it was already getting dark, he totally lost track of time. He smiled at himself. He felt lucky that he had his piano, that he had music. Music would always be there for him, it made him feel at peace with himself, whichever flaws he had, how much he hated those flaws. At least music would always have his back.

His stomach grumbled. He hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast. Making some dinner for himself, nothing too fancy, he turned his phone back on. No new notifications. Of course not. It was okay. Tyler wouldn’t let his feeling of contentment get spoiled by the lack of messages of his friends.

So he ate, watching whatever show that came up his Netflix first, escaping into the world of the show, wanting to forget about his life for now.

\--

What Tyler hadn’t realised though, was the fact that before he turned his phone off, he had also turned the notifications of most of his social apps off. He just had forgotten about it.

And Josh had sent him a lot of messages wanting to let Tyler know he planned to go to Columbus for a while. He wanted to visit his family he missed his siblings. He was just really a family person.

And he missed Tyler. He missed their midnight conversations when they both couldn’t sleep, talking about whatever came to their mind, whatever weird things Tyler would come up with. He freaking loved that about Tyler, the fact that he would say whatever came to his mind. And it made Josh feel like he could be himself with him. He felt like he never had to hold back. And that was definitely not something that came natural to Josh. He tended to think about and rethink about anything he said. But not with Tyler. With Tyler he could turn his filter off. It was really nice, hanging out with Tyler wouldn’t wear him out like other people would. Josh would maybe even go as far as saying it would give him energy. Something he had never experienced with any other friend, or even his family for that matter.

But it bothered him that Tyler wouldn’t respond to any of his text. Here he was, on the plane to Columbus and Tyler hadn’t even open his texts.  
  
Tyler had a tendency to not answer immediately, he would sometimes not answer for days. But he would almost always read his texts. And it was weird Tyler hadn’t done that now. Especially because Josh was so excited about the fact he would be in the same city as Tyler again. Only knowing that made him already feel better instantly.

The plane would land in his old hometown soon. He wanted to visit Tyler first but didn’t know if Tyler would be busy. It was 7 in the morning, so he probably would still be asleep.  
Was it too early to stop by at Tyler’s? Should he go to his parents first. They would be awake early in the morning. He contemplated it until the plane landed. He was glad they got to the ground safe, as much as he had flown in his life, he would never like it.

Picking up his suitcase in the baggage hall he made a decision, he would see if Tyler was awake first. If not, he would visit his parents first after all.

Josh thought of calling Tyler when he stepped in the cab but he was afraid he would wake him, it was better to stop by and knock on his door. Tyler wouldn’t hear it if he was asleep but he would if he was already awake. He sighed, was it really a good idea to turn up to his best friend’s house unannounced?

He guessed there was no time to think about it too much though, as the cab driver pulled up to Tyler’s house.

“Can you eh, can you please wait here? I’m not sure if my friend is home,” he asked the driver.

The man in the front seat sighed, “Sure, just, 1 minute… Can’t afford to wait too long.”

Josh smiled, “Great! Thanks so much, promise, no longer than a minute.” He handed the man the money for the trip plus a generous tip for the waiting part.

He got out and got his suitcases, walking to the front door he suddenly felt nervous. What if Tyler wouldn’t want to see him. Oh god, what had he done?

Despite his thoughts, he knocked on the door and listened if he heard something inside the house.

It was silent for a little while but then he heard stumbling above him and a window opened.

Josh stepped back, looking up and saw a sleepy Tyler, hair dishevelled, eyes squinty. Josh thought he looked adorable.

He signed to the cab driver he could go and not a second later the car sped away.

“Josh!” he heard. “What… What are you doing here?”

Did Josh see that right? Did Tyler really had tears in his eyes?

“If you open the door I will explain, you dork,” he smiled. He was so happy to see this man again. More than a month apart was way too long.

“Yes, yeah, just lemme… one second,” Tyler stumbled out, disappearing inside his bedroom.

Josh waited patiently at the door until Tyler opened it.

When he did, Josh couldn’t hold himself back anymore and enveloped Tyler in a tight hug. “I’ve missed you so much,” he said.

Tyler wrapped his arms around Josh’s waist and buried his head in Josh’s neck.

Josh felt something wet in his neck. Tyler was definitely crying now.

“Ty? What’s wrong?” Josh asked him, gently caressing the back of his head.

Tyler didn’t answer though, he just clutched Josh tighter in his embrace, a soft sob escaping from his lips.

Josh tried to get out of the hug in which he only partly succeeded to look Tyler in the eye.

“You can tell me what’s wrong, you know that, right?”

“I know, I know, I just missed you s’all. I have been in a funk for a while. And now you’re here, without any warning. And it’s like you knew or something. I’m so glad you’re here.”

Josh chuckled, “Well, I did warn you, I sent over 15 messages, dude, let’s go in though, your couch is way more comfortable then this door steps.”

And Josh may or may not have stayed with Tyler for over a week without even going to see his family, they may or may not have cuddled every possible moment and they may or may not have spent a lot of time among the trees in Tyler’s backyard, laughing and talking.

 It was what they both needed and they both were glad for needing the same thing. Even after all the time spent together on tour.

**Author's Note:**

> A stupid one shot will hopefully get me back into writing again. I've been in a funk myself too. 
> 
> Title is from 'Vessels' by Rationale. If you're ever looking for new music, check this guy out, his voice is amazing! 
> 
> Let me know what you think! :)
> 
> <3


End file.
